1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus connectable to a card.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 9-83930 proposes an electronic camera capable of transmitting image data to the external by using a built-in communication control circuit or a communication card connected to a card connector.
When an IC memory card is mounted on the card connector of the electronic camera, image data is recorded in the IC memory card and transmitted to the external by using the built-in communication control circuit. If a communication card is mounted on the card connector, image data is once recorded in an internal buffer memory and transmitted to the external by using the communication card.
A conventional electronic camera is, however, associated with some danger that image data to be transmitted to the external by using the communication card may be lost by user's erroneous operations.